Don't Let the Shine Fade
by Ceria Crimson
Summary: Something happens to Fine at Wonder Academy, causing Fine to transfer to a different school. Fine returns to Fushigi Boshi a few years later, and is assigned to protect the Royals on their quest! Paring: FXS RXB and many more pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Tenshi Academy

**Ceria:**** Hi everyone! This is Ceria Crimson. Please forgive me fro my bad English, I'm from Hong Kong. Some of you know me from the reviews, this is my second Fanfiction. But my first Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime story-**

**Shade:**** Oi! Get on with this! You talk too much. Who cares anyway? Your writing sucks.**

**Ceria:**** Wahh! Shade your so mean… I'm going to keep you from Fine~ Hehe~ **

**Shade:**** Wait what? No-**

**Ceria:**** Here's the disclaimer. I, Ceria Crimson do not own anything related to Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime. I only own the plot and OCs from my stories~ Now on with the story!**

**Shade:**** Hey you can't- Senshi Academy for Girls**

Fine's POV

I land punch after punch on the punching bag, later followed by some kicks. I hear two claps signaling the class to stop, "Fangtine. Fine. Well done." My teacher, Tatakai-sensei said giving me and my best friend, Fangtine, one of her 'well-done' smile. Tatakai-sensei regained her composure before turned to the rest of my class, giving them an encouraging smile "Okay, I want you to be more like Fangtine and Fine next time, class is now dismissed."

Quickly, we walked towards the shower room, all sweaty. After, taking a shower Fangtine and I walked towards the dorms, only to be swarmed by most of the school.

"Fangtine-sama! Your so cool!" "Fine-sama can I have your signature?" Argh…fangirls…can't they leave us alone for once? But at least I feel wanted, unlike Wonder Academy. I love Senshi Academy, it lets us be who we want to be…

***Flashback (Still Fine's POV)***

I fell over while practicing walking on heels, knocking over my sister, Rein. "Ow…Watch it Fine…I'm going to get a bruise if you keep knocking me over." Rein grumbled as she picked herself up, brushing off the 'dust' on her statin blue dress. "Fine! Be more like your sister! This is the 10th time you fell today! Oh my gosh! Rein are you okay? Fine look what you did? You bruised your sister!" Taii-sensei yelled at me AGAIN. I looked over to Rein, "Sorry Rein, are you alright?" "Argh! You're my oiinii-chan! Your suppose to protect me! Not hurt me!" Rein shouted at me.

***Flashback Time Skip***

"Can I help you with the decorations?" I asked, "No, it's alright, can you get Rein for me? I want her to give me her opinion." No one wanted me, they only wanted Rein.

***Flashback Time Skip***

"Fine!" I turned around seeing Shade, I smiled. "Can you help me with something?" "Sure!" "How do I confess to Rein?" my smile flattered, "Ask someone else, I'm no good with love." I said a little coldly, "You should know this…come one…Rein knows these things, you should too. You're a girl after all. Please help me, Fine."

Didn't he know I love him? How dense could he get? How could I ever love someone like him? Questions kept forming in my mind.

"Fine? Are you okay?" Shade asked concerned, 'Pah! As if he cares if your alright.' "No, I'm not Shade. Please don't compare me to my sister. Ask someone _GIRLER_ to help you. I'm sick of people telling me to be more like Rein! I don't want to! I don't care what you all have to say about me!"

Turning I fled the school, using the school's teleportation system to get home. I ran to my room, I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears spilled out and rolled sown my cheeks. A knock came from the door. "Fine? Are you in there?" my mother's voice came from the door, "Yes, mother." My mother came in through the door, my father following behind her, sitting at the edge of my bed, she played with my hair. "Fine, what's wrong? You can always tell us. We hate to see you crying." My father said soothingly.

I explained how everyone was always comparing me and expecting me to be who I am not. Surprisingly, my parents were being supportive, I expected them to turn out like the rest, scolding me.

"You know…Princess Grace was just like you too. If you read the details about her, you will find that, she was never really that lady-like, she was a warrior. Your grandmother was the same, so was I." my mother said, her eyes sparkling in admiration when talking about our ancestors. I smiled knowing that I wasn't the only one.

"Fine…how about we send you to Tenshi Academy?"

"What's that, father?"

"It's a school where people learn to be a warrior."

"Oh yes please, father! Please let me go!"

He chuckled patting me on the head, promising to arrange my transfer, and told me to pack my bags.

**A/N So, how was like? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me how it was~ Please R&R! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Brief

**A/N Hi guys! 6 reviews! I'm glad~ ^_^ Sorry I took some time to update, I had loads of homework, and extra classes.**

**Thanks for all the Support! Dear…**

****** – ****Yes this is new.**

**Marianneanimelover**** – ****Thanks! **

**FineShine2002**** – ****Keep your heart beating! ^_^ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. **

**HHKath – It's great to see someone else from Hong Kong here! ****J**

**Kristie123 – This is the update you were waiting for~ Thanks for the suggestion; I'll use that idea!**

**Redzheartshine: ^_^ That's great!**

**Story time!**

**Fine's POV**

I was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Next to me was Fangtine and my other best friend, Evangeline. The door opened, I looked up to see my other friends, Mason, Mark, Zane come in, I gave them a wave, Zane saw me and smiled before taking the seat behind me.

"Where is the teacher?!" Evangeline groaned, the door slid open, and the teacher came in. "Speak of the devil." Fangtine mumbled, "She IS a devil." Mason joked, I laughed,

The teacher pranced in, "A dancing devil…" Mason laughed, but the teacher ignored him. "REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL IMMEDIATELY! THE PRINCIPLE HAS AN ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE!" the teacher boomed, her voice so loud that some tables were rattling (A/N Too exaggerated...?) confused whispers spread around the classroom. Exiting the classroom, we went towards the main hall.

***Flashback Still Fine's POV***

** "**Class, we have a new student, please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher called from the classroom, I entered the classroom, facing the class I sucked my breath in, 'Okay, Fine there's no need to worry, people accept each other here, right? Like mama and papa said, they won't lie to me, right?' I said to myself quietly, making sure no one heard me, thankfully no one seemed to (A/N KEYWORD: seemed to) I smiled shyly to the class

"Ohayo! My name is Fine Kagayaki! I hope we can get along!" I bowed. "She's cute, don't you think so too?" "I wonder what she's capable of doing?" Hearing the whispers from the class, I blushed. "QUIET DOWN CLASS!" I looked at the teacher; she blaring sharp pearly white teeth at me, "Now, Fine can you go sit at the back over there, pointing to a vacant seat, "Wow! She's sitting with the top students in our class!" "Yeah!" "She's co cool!"

"Treat her well, kids. It's a free day, so get to know Fine-chan better~" Nobody moved, everyone stared at me. I stared at the floor, fiddling wit my fingers, "What you all looking at? Can't you see you're scaring her?" a blond girl sitting on my left sighed before looking to the rest of the class in the eye. The class erupted into chatter.

"Brats…" the blond girl grumbled, "Eva…you're the youngest in the class though…" a girl on my right sweatdropped, before turning to me. "Hi my name is Fangtine Crimson Rose Icy Snow…I hope we can become friends…" she smiled shyly, I responded nodding my head. "You didn't have to say your full name, Fangtine." 'Eva' said into the table.

"Well, my name is Mason~" a boy sing-songed as he flipped his sandy blond hair, walking to the spot between 'Eva' and I. Mason took a deep breath "This grumpy old troll is Evangeline Crimson, Evangeline-sama sing me a song~" he sang again. Evangeline groaned before pushing Mason away, who bumped into me, knocking me into Fangtine, who caught me.

Thanking her, I stood up, turning around to the row of seats behind me. "I'm Zane and this is Mark." A boy with glossy black hair and piercing blue eyes said, automatically introducing himself and his friend. I gave him a small smile at him, his lips twitched upwards a little. "Oh? Emo here is smiling?!" Evangeline said tauntingly, "Someone's in love~" Evangeline smirked, grabbing my hand, she grinned, "Life can be sweet, presenting us with gifts, in battle my back would be up against yours, yours against mine. Our bond shall blossom, journey has only begun."

Confused, I looked at Zane, who shrugged, Mark who turned to the window. "She just wants to be your friend. She's an indirect person." Fangtine said simply.

***Flashback Ends***

"Fine!" Evangeline roared in my ear, making me wince. "Welcome back to the world of living." Mason grinned like an idiot, causing Evangeline punching him in the arm, the two began to argue."What were you thinking about?" Zane asked, shooting me a small smile, "Just about the first time I met you guys." I said.

"Heh…It was awkward, wasn't it?" Zane chuckled lightly, he pulled down a folding seat and gestured for me to sit down, before taking his own seat. The principle walked up to the stage, "Students. Our school has had a request to aid Fushigi Boshi in restoring the 8 Jewels of Life, as well as protecting the Princes and Princesses, who will accomplish this mission of restoration," The principle paused, "The school board has decided to send our top 6 students to Fushigi Boshi. The rest of you 6th years will be supporting the top 6 students behind the scenes, providing information, classes will be paused until the mission has been completed. Thank you for your attention."

The principle bowed, leaving the hall. "The upperclassmen have missions to deal with too. This has to be a huge project if we had to get a whole year level to complete this mission." Mark said, before Mason could ask his question, Mason shut his hanging mouth.

"Just perfect! The 6 of you have been selected to do the mission! Pack your bags, your leaving a dawn." Our homeroom teacher said passing by.

***Timeskip: Dawn***

"Have a safe trip, and good luck out there!" My roommate, Serena called as I walked out of our room, "Thanks! I'll see you soon." I waved.

"About time you got here, brat." Evangeline dawned, looking at me pointedly, I rolled my eyes. I walked toward the portal machine, a hand landed on my shoulder, "Fine. Are you sure about this?" Zane's voice rang through my ears, my friends looked at me worriedly, they knew what happened on Fushgi Boshi, "I'll be fine with you guys." I continued walking to the portal machine, typing in the 'Fushigi Boshi' on the panel, I walked through the portal…

**A/N What do you think? Boring? Anyway please tell me what you think about my story so far. Please R&R ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrive at Fushigi Boshi

**A/N HEY GUYS! Thanks for all the support! I'm so happy! It really motivated me to write! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have dozens of tests. **

**Me and my twin sister (Yes, just like Fine and Rein.) have made a Youtube channel, and I would really appreciate it if you guys could check out our videos (Like, subscribe, share, etc.) You can put some suggestions on what types of videos you would like to see in the future in the reviews area. Cuz our first video should be posted around next week :p. My real name is Rose, and my sister is called Yvonne. **

**Dear:**

**Spring Wishes – You'll find out soon~**

**Redzheartshine – Well something is gonna happen~**

**PositiveXNegative – Thanks! It's great to hear that~ ^_^**

**Dark lil'angel2be – Maybe it's FATE! Lol jkjk (Maybe…hehe~)**

**Guest – Your wait is FINALLY over!**

**Tinker3bellz1 – Here's the latest chapter!**

**CandySHINE – Well you finally read it! I'm glad you like it!^_^**

**Sabrina – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

_**WARNING: Rein is mean in this chapter and the next few. I swear I have nothing against Rein. But this is all part of the plot (Hint: Rein isn't actually mean, something happned that's all ***__**covers mouth**__***.) Please don't hate me for that! _ **__*** continuously**__*****_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime, I only own my story plot and OCs!**

**Also, please note that from now on if the text is in **_**italics **_**that means those texts are Fine's thoughts in her flashbacks.**

**Let's not keep you waiting now~**

**Shade's POV**

A light flashed in the portal gate, Fine stepped out- WAIT! FINE?! "Fine what are you doing here?" I asked, eyes wide.

Fine looked at me as if considering something, "Please call me by my last name, Kagayaki. Mūn-kun." Fine's gaze hardened. Fine's appearance had changed over the years, she now had her hair done up in a high ponytail that was curled at the bottom. Fine was beautiful, she lost her baby fat, and she had curves… (A/N Shade us such a pervert! _)

More lights flashed and more people came out of the portal, they as acknowledged me with a stiff nod, weird people...

I took the group towards the meeting room, "King Truth, the team from Tenshi Academy is here." I said before taking a seat next to Milky.

"FINE?!" The whole room gasped, with the exception on my mother and the Sunny Kingdom rulers, King Truth and Queen Elsa. "Fine dear, it's great to have you back." Queen Elsa smiled kindly, Fine stood there, a boy beside her nudged her. "...MOTHER! FATHER! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Fine ran towards her parents, who wrapped her in a hug.

Releasing their embrace, Fine turned to us with a stoic face. A girl with pink eyes stepped froward, "I'm Fangtine Crimson Rose Snow. And this Evangeline Crimson, Mason Sapphires, Mark Aisu, Zane Kurai, and Fine Kagayaki." Gesturing to each member of the team.

"Fine!" Lione called from the back of the room, running towards Fine, "Li-Lione?!" Fine hugged Lione, "I'm so glad your okay..." Fine mumbled, "The hospital was awful...it was even worse when you went to Tenshi..." Lione pounted, "Heh...sorry about that..." Fine said scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry I'm late...Fine?!" Rein looked up surprised, "Rein." Fine said plainly, Lione squeezed Fine's hand.

"So, your one of the Top students of Tenshi? Wow, their standards are so low." Rein sneered. Gasps were heard in the room, ignoring the gasps she continued to taunt Fine "You probably got expelled for all I know, your grades are terribly low, and your bad at everything!"

slap echoed through the room, Evangeline had moved across to the room faster than I anticipated, and was now standing in front of Rein, withdrawing her hand she slapped Rein with, she glared at Rein. No one moved. I looked over to Fine, her fists were clenched, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Don't say anything like about Fine! And DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT OUR SCHOOL!" Evangeline yelled at Rein, her red eyes blazing wildly. Mason walked over to Evangeline, "Eva, calm down." He whispered, pulling her into a hug, which her eyes widened at. "Don't pick a fight with us." Mason said monotonously.

"Rein. I'm very disappointed in you, apologise now." King Truth said to Rein who just rolled her eyes, King Truth's gaze hardened. "Yeah yeah...I'm SO SORRY." Rein said sarcastically, Queen Elsa shook her head, turning to us. "The princes and princesses will leave at 5 tonight with Team Tenshi. Please meet us at the castle's main entrance. You are dismissed." Walking out with King Truth.

The rest of us began to file out, Altezza slipped her arm through Rein's (A/N the FRIENDLY way. Hehe~) and they walked out, heads held high.

Zane wrapped his arm around Fine, who immediately relaxed, an returned the embrace. My fists clenched.

**Fangtine's POV**

I nudged Mark, "That blue-haired boy...is he Shade?" I whispered in his ear, "From what Fine told us, I think that's him...let me guess, you saw Shade getting jealous of Zane?" He replied in a hushed tone. I smiled knowingly, he grinned. "This will be interesting..." I muttered, turning to see that Shade was still standing there.

Taking Mark's hand I walked over to Shade, while Fine was still distracted by Lione. "Yo! Are you Shade?" Mark asked, "Yeah. What of it?" Shade snorted in reply, "Chill bro...just asking..." Mark sweatdropped at Shade's reactions.

"Anyway, could you tell us something's about why these jewels are so important? We were only given minor details you see." I said, "Well, the jewels are made of Happy Power, and basically every 100 years the jewels would fade and new ones would appear scattered around the Fushigi Boshi. Traditionally, the princes and princesses will search for the jewels before the next Eclipse, which is in 2 months time. Not only that, but the location of the jewels has always changed."

"Thanks for the information." Mark said bowing, putting a hand on my head and pushing it down, causing me to nearly topple over due to the force.

"Your welcome." Shade said, throughout the whole conversation his eyesight had been trained on Fine the whole time.

**Fine's POV**

I looked to see Fangtine and Mark coming over to us (Lione, Evageline, Mason and ZANE!) "We got the information." Mark said in a serious tone. "Seriously man…You gotta loosen up a bit…" Mason said whacking Mark on the head, a tick mark appeared on Mark's head, and in return lectured Mason on 'social manners'

I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked up, I caught Shade's eye. Shade was walking over towards- WAIT! Walking to us?! I started to panic, "Fine-" Shade began, but before he could continue Zane picked me up bridal style and zoomed out of the room. "I TOLD YOU IT'S KAGAYAKI TO YOU, MŪN!" I yelled as Zane continued to run.

We (A/N More like Zane did the running…) ran out to the garden into the labyrinth, Zane finally put me down, "You didn't need to, Zane." I said, "Helps me keep fit." Zane said laughing a bit. We continued to walk through the twisted passages of the labyrinth, after a while Zane and I got separated. Though for some reasons, instead of looking for him, I continued to walk. The path seemed familiar, I entered a clearing.

I gasped. Red and black roses were scattered all over the floor, petals were on the floor here and there. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek, hitting a red petal, turning it pink. Panting was heard from behind me, "Zane? You don't usually pant, are you-" I turned seeing Shade behind me.

"Mūn. What do you want? Care to explain what happened here?" I asked obviously angered. "Look, I can explain this, Fine." Shade said calmly.

"It happened after you left."

"Who did it?"

Shade looked away.

"How could you?!"

"Fine listen-"

"No! I don't need your stupid excuses! And I don't want to hear does dumb lies you keep making!" I yelled, my voice was loader than usual, sound waves came out, and knocked Shade to the side. I grasp my throat, I began to shake, my eyes were wide. "How…how is that even possible?" I whispered, "I'm a…monster…" More tears sprang out of my eyes.

"Fine. Your. Not. A. Monster. So stop calling yourself that." Shade said while attempting to stand up, when he finally did he walked towards me. "It's alright, Fine…It didn't hurt that much." Shade said smiling. 'Idiot…you never admit when you're hurt…' I thought grimly, 'Why do I care?'

"LISTEN HERE, MŪN! EVEN IF YOU DID'T GET HURT, IT DOESN'T MEAN I DIDN'T GET HURT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED ME?!" I let all my emotions out; sound waves erupted from my mouth again, except the waves were stronger. I covered my mouth, Shade was unconscious now. I ran.

***Flashback (Still Fine's POV)***

I was scolded by my tutor again, she yelled at me for "not following her instructions." And yelled at my to be more like Rein…

I had run to the labyrinth, and was lost in the garden's labyrinth, I had entered a clearing, pink and white roses dotted the area, white tiles glistened in the sun. In the middle of the clearing was a bird pool, a single black rose in the middle.

I walked up to the bird pool, a golden light glowed, Princess Grace hovered behind the black rose, her hands around the rose. "Princess Grace…" I whispered, she beckoned me towards her, I embraced her, "Fine…it's alright…I'm here for you…" Princess Grace said gently.

"Princess Grace…what is this place?" I asked, looking up at her. "Call my Grace, dear. And this is a place special to me, I used to come here when I was sad, lonely, angry…This place is specially for those with my genes, meaning yours too…When I died, my soul had returned to this garden…" Grace whispered.

"But…I'm nothing like you…your amazing…your perfect! You're a hero!" I said eyes sparkling with admiration. "Don't believe what the history books said about me…They just wanted to make me look perfect…" Grace said frowning, "Really…?" I asked, my tears were beginning to dry.

"Yes…Fine…do me a favor, darling…" Grace said looking at me, I looked at her determined, "Please control your emotions…you have a gift…when you are angered your voice would be amplified, when you are in pain the sounds all round you will grow louder, when your sadness thick mist would appear around you throwing you into trance, when you grief the sun's light would fade…" Grace continued, "So…please keep smiling…" I nodded, "I'll do my best, Grace! I'll control my gift…"

"That's good to hear…it took me a long time to control my gift." Grace laughed, I smiled. "I'm not perfect, everyone has their own flaws, but that's what makes that someone who they are. We can't shape people into something they aren't." Grace remarked, "I have to go soon…Can I come back next time?" I asked hope filled my eyes instead of tears this time.

"Of course! It was nice talking to you, it gets a little boring…I'll always be here for you, so come by when you have time…" Grace waved as I left the clearing…"

_From that day on, I went to the clearing_

_often, and I had built up a steady relationship with_

_Princess Grace, we became good friends._

***Flashback – Timeskip (After Fine had spoke to her parents about what happened in Wonder Academy) ***

After talking to my parents, I ran to the clearing to met Grace. As usual she appeared before me, "Fine? Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Grace asked worriedly, I explained what happened at Wonder Academy, just as I did to my parents, and about transferring to Tenshi Academy.

"I'll miss you, Fine…I'll try contacting you through your dreams, okay? So don't worry. Besides, Tenshi Academy would be the best place fore you! You'll make friends there!" Grace said, making me relax, I was glad I could still see her, despite my selfishness of leaving her behind.

We then spent some time together, before leaving Grace gave me a hug, I could see tears in her eyes. "Fine…I've locked your powers, since I first felt your distress, so don't worry, however the next time you come here, the lock will break…I'll see you soon, Fine…" Grace wiped the last of her tears and disappeared, "I'll miss you too…" I whispered.

_While I was at Tenshi Academy_

_Grace had kept in touch with me through my_

_dreams, everytime I saw her_

_she seemed a little sad, but never brought it up,_

_I now realized it was because the _

_clearing was destroyed, I feel really bad,_

_I'm such a bad friend…_

_I didn't notice my friend's feelings…_

_I'm so cruel and selfish…_

**A/N How was it? Please tell me in the review box. I hoped you like this chapter, I did for you guys! Your reviews really helped motivate me to write! ^_^**

**Anyway, tell me what you might want to see in the future!**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Naomi

**A/N Hey guys! So I'll talk about Battle Forms first, because it's SUPER IMPORTANT in this story. I'll do Battle Form 1-3 today.**

**Also, I know I haven't updated in a while, cuz I've got exams coming up next week, and it lasts for two weeks. Thus, I won't be updating for quite some time but I promise to update after that! XD **

**Battle Form 1: black/white bandages are wrapped around legs, a [theme colour] and black/white kimono(girls)/yukata(boys). Sandals, katana. It is speed type (allows the user to to move quickly)**

**Battle Form 2: [theme colour] and black/white swimsuit (one piece/two piece, I'll let you decide) twin daggers. Water type (allows user to breath and move normally in water)**

**Battle Form 3: black/white shirt, [theme colour] chest plate, [theme colour] polyen, black/white pauldron, [theme colour] pants, sword, black/white metal boots. Power type doesn't move too quickly but has great attack damage)**

**Alright, so as you can see, this is chapter 4, but it isn't that Halloween thing, I found it too confusing, so I decided to separate it from this story, sorry for the confusion. **

**I'll upload that soon into another story called Fushigi Festivals!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime, but I own my story plot and OCs! **

**Enjoy!**

**Fine's POV**

"Fine! Snap out of it! It's me Zane! I was looking all over for you! You know how worried I was?!" Zane scolded me, I gave him a weak smile "Sorry about that, Zane-kun, I just-" I was cut off.

"Fine? Are you alright? Why were you crying?" Zane asked giving me a comforting hug, "I wasn't crying! I looked up and a few raindrops fell into my eyes!" I laughed it off, Zane looked suspiciously at me, but decided not to press on it. "I need to go find Evangeline! I told her I lost you in this crazy maze, and she sort of freaked out, and well I have to go tell her you're ALIVE." Zane said emphasizing the 'alive' part.

"Evangeline is overly dramatic…Go on without me, I want to stay here for a while, and it's my favorite place to be anyway…" I smiled at Zane. Zane nodded and ran off towards the exit of the labyrinth.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something…oh yeah…Shade…I left him there in the rain…I don't care! He'll only mess the rest of the group's work…so…' I thought making my way to where I left Shade, wincing at the scenery, I picked up Shade and brought him back to the castle.

**Fangtine's POV**

"Ahh…Fine…is that Shade? What did you do to him?" I asked giving her a weird look, she then told me the situation on a piece of paper, I only sweatdropped "I believe it only happes when your emotions overwhelm you, Fine…" Fine looked at me "Are you sure?" Fine said carefully, "What did I tell you?" I turned to see Mason treating Shade's wounds; while I helped him patch it up a little. "We'll leave him to rest for now." I said sitting on a nearby chair, we waited for a while and Fine had fallen asleep by the time Shade had woken up.

"Are you alright?" I asked blinking curiously at Shade, who had now awakened after being knocked unconscious by Fine. "Yeah…" Shade said uninterested.

"Oh yeah, by the way, could I ask you something..." I said trailing off looking to where his eyesight was trained on Fine dleeping on a chair, 'Got cha.' I smirked.

"So...do you have this crush on Fine or something?" Mark blurted out from beside me, making me glare at him a little. Shade blushed, "I...I don't have any idea what you are saying! Your not making any sense at all! Why would I like a...a...stupid ugly glutton girl like her?!" Shade exclaimed stuttering, his face getting redder by the second.

I rolled my eyes, while smiling at the same time, "Yeah right. Then why is your face so red, huh?" "It's because of the...HEAT!" Shade yelled, the others that were left in the room looked at him strangely.

"It's like 23°c in here..." Mark said, "Well...MY BODY HEAT IS OVERWHELMING!" The same people looked at him. "Really?" Mark raised a brow at Shade, "Yeah...!" Shade yelled, "You must have a fever then, no? Have some rest now!" I cheered, before Shade could answer, Mark injected sleep medicine (A/N Forgot what it's called ^_^')

"Was that necessary?" Fine asked rubbing her eyes, "I know we all know he's a dense idiot but did you have to put him to sleep..." Fine said a flash of worry passing through her eyes. 'Lingering feelings? Other than hate?' My eyes narrowed, "We were just going to give him a check up no worries..."

"Like I am worried." Fine scoffed, before walking out the door. I looked at Mark pointedly, "They'll work it out in the end." Mark said eying me shrugging.

"Anyway, let's see if he has any illnesses. Something's strange about him." Mark nodded and began examining Shade. "This isn't right, his heart rate is too quick...he's freezing up!" Mark was shocked.

"Pass me some Sunnydrop Lotion (A/N Lol) we need to warm him up first!" Mark began to panic, he smeared the lotion on Shade's forehead. "We need Waterdrop Lotion now!" Mark yelled sweat was forming on his brows, his eyes were in deep concentration, his expression betrayed his normal calm composure, he was afraid.

Passing him the Waterdrop Lotion, Mark quickly snatched it out of my hands. "Turn around." He told me, I did as a told, after a while he told me to turn around again. "Applied it on him?" I asked, "Why do you think I told you to turn around?" Mark said sitting on the floor finally calming down.

Fine burst through the door, "ISHEALRIGHT?!" Fine asked running to Shade's side. "Only for now...I'm delaying his symptoms..." Mark said sighing. "Oh he'll be alright after the poison starts to have an effect on him. Heh." A voice echoed into the room. A shadow loomed over us, a needle shot towards Fangtine who was ready to dodge, but Mason intervened and got hit by the needle. "Soon all these wonderful looking men will be mine!" A woman with long green hair and ruby red lips smiled maniacally.

Mark fell to the floor "Mark! Mark?! Answer me!" I grew more and more worried, "We should deal with her first." Fine said getting up from Shade's side, "Battle Form 1 Set Up." Fine and I chanted, my pink and black kimono appeared on me.

**Normal POV**

Fine lifted her in katana, "I won't let you get away with this." She growled, "Watch me." The women said sitting on the windowsill. "Boys~ Get up already~" the women smirked, "...Attack them..." The two boys rose from the floor, their eyes were practically soulless.

"Yes, Naomi-sama." The boys steadied themselves, Shade uncoiled his whip and charged at Fine who readied herself. "Battle Form 1 Set Up." Mark chanted, his clothes changed into a green and black yukata.

Fine jumped back as Shade flung his whip at her, she ran towards Shade and swung at him, his whip caught onto her katana. "Not so strong are you now? Their strength will increase when in my control." Naomi laughed throwing her head back. Fine pulled her katana back efficiently pulling Shade to the floor. "Let's see about that." Fine grinned, 'I might hurt him too much in this form…I'll go with my normal form for now…' Fine thought "Battle Form Release." Fine was back in her usual attire.

Fine pulled her left leg up to kick Shade, who prepared to catch her leg in mid-air. Fine twisted to the right and down to the ground, while bringing out her right leg, she swept Shade off his feet. Shade who was surprised still managed to catch himself, but was now a metre away from Fine.

Shade used his whip and wrapped it around Fine's arm and yanked her, Fine yelled out in pain. Shade took this chance and tosses her up into the air with his whip, upon releasing his whip from her arm, he slashed wildly at her, before she landed on the ground he kneed her in the stomach. "Fine!" Fangtine called out worriedly as her katana met Mark's.

Fine gave her a tight smile, and landed on her feet gracefully, "I'll be fine, that's my name after all." Fine said wiping blood off her lips. Blood trickled down her skin, she ran to Shade throwing a punch at his face. Fine jumped and kicked him in the jaw, and did a backflip kicking him in the chest. Shade roared in anger, bringing his whip towards her again, before he could flick his wrist, Fine charged towards him and got close to him, so the whip wouldn't reach her.

"Heh." Fine smiled at him, grabbing him by the shoulders and flipping him over, smashing him onto the floor, small cracks forming around him. Shade's eyes regained its usual state, "NO! MY POISON! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Naomi growled jumping out of the window.

Fine looked over to Fangtine who was holding on to Mason who was coughing like crazy. "You overdid it didn't you? Geez…even in that form you still overdo it…" Fine smiled shakily, obviously afraid of Fangtine's strength. Fangtine noticed this "Don't you worry now, your heroic S-samurai Zane would protect you, no?" Fangtine said correcting herself.

Fine rolled her eyes "Like he can…anyways, let's send a sample of the poison to school and get it analyzed, from that needle…" Fine watched as Fangtine pulled the needle out of Mason's shoulder without a second thought. "Oww…watch it, Fang…that hurt you know?" Mason yelped in pain, waking up. "That did the trick. Mason get up let's go, we're sending the sample." Fangtine said with a glint in her eye looking directly at Fine and Shade "Fine watch Shade …" Fangtine dragged Mason out of the room to find a place with a better reception to send the poison sample via Technoleportation. Mason caught Fangtine's eye and moved along with her "They need to sort this out, or the team will fail." Fangtine said, Mason nodded numbly behind her dragging his feet.

Fine sighed and looked at Shade. What was going to do?

**A/N What do you think of the fight scene? I personally thought that this chapter was written badly, sorry about that. **

**I'll see you all in the next chapter! Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: The Light

**A/N Yayer! Thanks for reading this story guys! I really appreciated it!**

**As you may already know I won't be updating for a while, cuz I've got exams coming up next week, and it lasts for two weeks. So, I won't be updating in 2 weeks but I promise to update after that! XD **

**Also, sorry if this chapter is short, because I really need to get back to studying, and I wanted to make the announcement, but I didn't want to just leave you guys without a story. _ **

**In case you don't know, I have replaced chapter 4, so the Halloween Special story will be put into a brand new story, because it confused some reader, and it will be posted after 2 weeks. If you haven't read the new chapter 4, please go read it, and tell me what you think! Thanks! Oh and can you guys help me think up a name for this chapter, I just put it as (idk) for now. Thanks again!**

**Dear- **

**Deathjoker01****: Thanks for the idea, but do you mind if I change it abit? Because I don't want the Tenshi students to be too overpowered, but I'll keep the Element thing in mind. Sorry if I offended you.**

**Youko Fukui****: Thanks for reviewing, does that make you my imouto? *Wink***

**sme12131415****: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime, and I only own my story plot and OCs.**

**So today~ I'm gonna introduce Battle Forms 4-6 to you all! Oh yeah, I'm accepting Battle Form Ideas right now, so just tell me in the reviews please thank you.**

**Battle Form 4:**

**Clothing: Plain [theme colour] button-up shirt, [theme colour] and black/white checkered skirt (girls) or [theme colour] and black/white checkered pants (boys) [theme colour] socks, black/white shoes**

**Weapon: Bow and Arrows**

**Type: Prediction type. Anticipates the enemy's next move. Deals with long-distant attacks only. **

**Battle Form 5:**

**Clothing: Black/White Cloak with a [theme colour] jewel on the silver chain that clasps onto the cloak, dark [theme colour] t-shirt, pale [theme colour] pants, black/white boots**

**Weapon: Scythe **

**Type: Stealth type. Allows the user to hide in shadows to ambush the enemy.**

**Battle Form 6:**

**Clothing: Black/White vest with Black/White bat wings attached it. [theme colour] gem dangles from silver chains hanging on the wings. [theme colour] Long skirt (girls) or [theme colour] baggy pants (boys)**

**Weapon: Retractable metal claws in the back of hands (like Wolverine)**

**Type: Flight type. Allows user to fly in combat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my story plot and OCs!**

**On with the story!**

**Fine's POV**

I stared at the door Fangtine left from, I groaned and flopped over onto something soft "Why did she have to leave me here alone…?" I mumbled into the pillow. "Uhh…Fine…? That's my stomach if you think it's a pillow.

I turned bright red "Sor-sorry…I didn't know…" I stammered, I tried to calm myself down, "Geez…It's nothing, how are you holding up? Are your injuries alright? I apologize for attacking you earlier, I wasn't myself." Shade said casually. I looked at him, 'How could he be so carefree talking to me? I shouldn't trust him.' I thought, I tired to look at him in a cold manner, but it failed, strange…

"I'm fine! I'm not a top student of Tenshi Academy for nothing! Instead it should be me who should be asking are you alright." I was surprised how natural the last part came out. However, Shade remained calm, he looked at me in the eye, causing me to flinch a little.

"What…? What are you looking at…?" I stuttered, I cursed in my head, why am I that nervous? Shade leaned in towards me, I leaned back a little, he only leaned further. I scooted away "Hey…what's gotten into you? Don't just lean in to people like that!" I yelled at him, Shade only sat crossed-legged with his back straight, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if in deep thought.

"You better kiss my injuries better!" Shade puffed his cheeks out like a kid, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Why would I?!" I yelled whacking him on the head, "Quit acting like a kid and man up already!" I said shaking my head, Shade looked at me and ducked towards me, I blinked my eyes closing briefly. When I opened my eyes and saw Shade kissing me "SHADE!" I yelled, kicking him into the wall. "WHY DID YOU KISS ME?! WHY DON'T YOU KISS REIN INSTEAD?!" I roared, I was confused, I touched my lips, remembering the kiss, I actually liked it. "Are you trying to kill me…?" Shade groaned from the wall, his arms twitching.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Shade! Are you alright?" Fine rushed over to him, "Do I look alright?" Shade asked from the wall as Fine pulled him from the Shade-sized crater in the wall, "Oops! Hehe! What am I going to do with the wall?" Fine asked herself, placing a finger on top of her lips. For a moment Shade saw Fine's younger-self in the place of the current Fine, "Don't worry, we'll just say it's from the attack." Shade said patting Fine on the head, "Cool, so are you alright?" Fine asked removing his hand from her head much to his dismay.

"Yeah, I'm fine now…thanks to you…" Shade whispered into her ear, "Get away, PERVERT!" Fine yelled her face turning pink at the close contact between them, as she swatted at Shade. "Heh." Shade smirked, and he sat down on a sofa that was conveniently in the room, and not destroyed during the fight.

Fine looked at him, and he gestured for her to sit beside him, Fine sighed and walked over, "Who do you think she was?" Fine asked leaning onto the sofa, "The enemy…?" Shade grinned, "Stating the obvious are we?" Fine smiled a little. Silence hung in the air, Shade looked at Fine, who was now ingoing him, "Why do you keep ignoring us, Fine? I mean other than Lione, you don't talk to any of us. Well, your friends and parents aside." Shade asked wanting to know what he did wrong.

Fine pursed her lips, glancing at Shade, his expression showed that he wasn't going to drop the subject until she told him 'Persistent as always…' Fine smiled to herself knowing that Shade hadn't changed, 'Meaning that he would betray you again…' Fine's conscience said to her. _Betray._ Was the very word that haunted her, when she first left Wonder Academy. Fine's body stiffened, "Fine? Fine? FINE!" Shade panicked as Fine fell forward, catching her before she fell.

**Inside Fine's Mind – Normal POV**

"Fine…" a voice echoed around Fine, recognizing the voice, Fine whipped around wildly "Grace? It's me, Fine!" Fine shouted into the darkness. "Fine…" Grace appeared before Fine, her figure was glowing in the darkness, the light from Princess Grace shone and the darkness slowly melted away, a meadow was in its place, the lush green grass blew gently in the wind, the flowers danced along with them, the tree leaves rustled against the branchs, it was peaceful. "Grace…?" Fine looked at Princess Grace questioningly, "Fine…I only have little time…don't drown yourself into darkness, okay? What happened to our garden wasn't your fault…I'm glad to see you're alright, but be careful trouble lies ahead of you…" Grace's figure began to disappear into golden duat, Fine noticed this, and clung on to Grace tightly, "Don't leave me…" Fine pleaded as the golden dust erased more and more of Grace, "Fine…you're not alone…you now have Fangtine, Mark, Evangeline, Mason, Zane…you have Lione back now too…see? Your not alone…Besides I'll always be next to you…try to for-" Grace had now completely disappeared. The meadow began to fade away along just as Grace had left, leaving Fine alone in the darkness again. "You didn't finish what you had to say…" Fine whispered.

Fine dropped to her knees,

She began to sob quietly,

Her sobbing grew louder and louder…

Mist began to appear around her,

The mist grew thicker as she cried…

A light leaked through the darkness…

Warmth spread through Fine's hands,

Fine looked at her hands…

"Fine…" a sleepy voice mumbled,

Fine looked up to the source of the voice,

Light began to fight the darkness,

The light finally took over the darkness,

Fine closed her eyes…

**Back to the Real World - Normal POV**

Fine opened her eyes, she blinked. The warmth on her hand still lingered, she sat up. "Yawn…I must have fallen asleep…Fine! Your awake!" Shade looked relieved, Fine attempted to glare at him, but her eyes softened at the sight of him. "Yeah…" Fine looked at Shade's hand which was on top of hers, "Can I have my hand back now…?" Fine asked, Shade removed his hand, and Fine immediately missed the warmth of his grip.

Fine looked at the clock, "Oh god! It's five to five now! We're going to be late! Come on, Shade! We have to get our things!" Fine jumped to her feet, dragging Shade along, forgetting about the past all together…

**A/N What do you think? Please tell me in the reviews. Also, if you have Google+, go and search Ceria Crimson, and you'll see some things I put there for the stories. I'm going to draw some of the Battle Forms after the exams and post them, so you can see what I meant!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Please R&R! **


End file.
